1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method therefor and, more particularly, to a device for performing desired display by using an electrophoretic ink, and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Background Art
Display devices driven by semiconductor elements have been manufactured by utilizing advanced equipment, such as a high vacuum apparatus.
However, utilizing such advanced equipment poses a problem of high manufacturing cost for the display devices driven by the semiconductor elements.